REASON! (LOVE THAT I NEED)
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: masalah yang sama, kenyataan yang berbeda. Akankah seorang pria ini menjalani hindupnya dengan keadaan yang sama? Dijauhi oleh seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Ya. Mencintainya. Atau sang Tuan mengaruniainya dengan berbeda? Disclaimer : forget Rated : T Pair : HaeHyuk


Summary : masalah yang sama, kenyataan yang berbeda. Akankah seorang pria ini menjalani hindupnya dengan keadaan yang sama? Dijauhi oleh seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Ya. Mencintainya. Atau sang Tuan mengaruniainya dengan berbeda?

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : drama, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

REASON! (LOVE THAT I NEED)

.

.

.

Donghae POV

_Saat menatap wajah sendumu. Sebuah kalimat tanya mewakili semua keraguanku akan hal itu "ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang mereka katakan lagi padamu?" bukan hanya itu. Banyak hal yang membuatku bertanya. Tapi maaf. Hanya sebuah kalimat yang mampu keluar dari bibir keringku. "kau tak akan pernah sendiri"_

_Aku tahu. Pria ini adalah sosok pria yang mampu membuatku tenang, pria dengan segala keluguannya yang mampu membuatku mencintanya. Pria ini selalu menangis di pelukanku, di dekapan tanganku dan aku tak perduli itu berapa banyak ia melakukan hal yang sama._

_Kini aku melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Berjalan dengan langkah lelahnya beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya, menutup pintu dan menangis. Terluka? Siapa yang tidak? Salahkan orang melukainya dan salahkan mereka yang ku kutuk atas ketidak berdayaan orang yang ku cintai. Lee Hyukjae._

_Kekasihku. Ya, dia adalah kekasihku. Kekasih yang selama dua tahun ini aku begitu erat menjaganya. Menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya dan menikmati aroma keberadaannya untuk hari-hariku. Aku bahagia memiliki salah seorang insan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Kecantikannya bukan dari paras wajahnya akan tetapi kelembutan hatinya yang membuatnya berbeda. Pria dengan surai merah kecoklatan itu kini menangis di pelukanku. Meratapi nasibnya yang tak semudah orang katakana pada umumnya. Mengatakan "apa yang membuat ini terjadi?" "mengapa aku?" "aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka lagi" "aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku lebih dari ini!" "mengapa semuanya sama saja" dan banyak lagi kalimat tanya yang membuatku tak tahan untuk tak menyumpahi siapa saja yang menyakitinya. _

"_shhh…tenanglah. Menjalani hidup tidaklah semudah yang kau bayangkan. Menjalani hidup tidaklah selalu sesuai dengan kehendakmu. Ingatlah hidup hanya sebuah panggung boneka. Kau, aku dan semua orang hanya boneka yang akan menjalani semua yang Tuannya inginkan. Berikan aku kesempatan lebih jauh mencitaimu. Maka dari itu Tuan mempertemukan kau dengan aku" ucapku sembari menarik pahatan sang Tuan untuk bonekanya yang terindah. Lee Hyukjae, bisakah sekali saja kau tak memperlihatkan tatapan sendumu padaku? Bisakah kau membuat hati ini tak tenang? Dan bisakah kau membuatku membencimu karena hal ini?_

_Tidak! Ia tak mampu membuat semua itu._

"_Donghae-ssi. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku dan orang itu, mengapa semuanya terlimpahkan padaku. Saat orang lain, masalah tak berjalan sejauh itu akan tetapi ketika semua ini dilimpahkan padaku? Apa yang terjadi? Semuanya menatapku dengan mata mereka bukan dengan kebenaran hati yang menyatakan dan meyakinkan mereka untuk mengatakan tidak! Aku sakit! Apa mereka tahu akan hal itu? Mengapa semuanya seperti ini, Donghae-ssi?" aku hanya bungkam mendengar pernyataannya. Aku tak habis pikir, kekasih kecilku akan mendapatkan rintangan seperti ini. Hingga, aku berpikir apakah ini sebuah karma? Akan tetapi, apa yang pernah ia lakukan? _

"_Hyukjae-ssi. Maafkan aku" penyesalan yang mulai terdengar menginterupsi keheninganku dengan kekasihku. Aku menatap kini berdiri seseorang yang dengan bukan maksud hatinya malah ikut menyakiti orang yang berada dalam pelukanku. _

_Hyukjae masih saja bungkam sembari semakin mengeratkan rasa nyamannya dalam dekapanku. Ia masih menangis dan aku masih memeluknya. Mungkin kenyataan semua tak akan terulang dua kali terpatahkan oleh kenyataan yang kekasihku rasakan. Aku mencium pucuk kepalanya. Rambutnya yang lembut mampu membuatku semakin ingin mencintainya dan mengatakan pada dunia jika itu salah. Apa yang aku buat! Akan menghancurkan apa yang terjadi, tatapan bengis seseorang yang ingin menjadi Tuanku selalu mengintai dimana kami berada. Aku bukanlah bonekanya akan tetapi selalu menerima peritah dan larangannya. Perintah, dimana ia menginginkan aku bisa leluasa dengan orientasiku mencintai Hyukjae dan larangan, aku yang tak akan bisa mengatakan jika kami bukanlah sepasang tikus melainkan sepasang merpati._

"_aku tahu kau hanya ingin membuat masalah ini cair. Akan tetapi keadaanmu ngetakannya membuat banyak orang salah mengerti akan candaan itu. Mengertilah Sungmin-hyung. Berikan Hyukjae waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mengingat bukan hanya dirinya melainkan masalah ini memabawa nama ibunya" terangku dengan nada datarku. Menyabotase segala emosi yang ku rasakan untuk semua orang di sekitarku. Tak ada Leeteuk-hyung, tak ada Heechul-hyung dan tak hadirnya Yesung-hyung semakin memperkeruh keadaan Hyukjae. Jikalaupun aku kekasihnya akan tetapi Hyukjae masih butuh perhatian dari orang yang lebih tua darinya dan bukanlah aku yang memperagakan diri sebagai mereka sebab aku bukanlah mereka. _

"_ini hadiah terburuk dariku untuk ibu, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak membahagiakannya di tahun ini, aku begitu menyakiti perasaan putihnya yang mencintaiku, menaruh banyak doa dan harapan padaku, sebagai seorang ibu kepada seorang anak. Yaitu, aku" gumaman yang ku dengan kembali menggelitik telingaku yang telah panas adanya. Mendengar, melihat, membaca. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Mengapa begitu mudah dan mengapa Tuhan mengizinkan?_

_Melihat kenyataan ini selalu akan membuatku meragukan kebenaran akan maksud sang Kuasa. Diamlah! Dimanakah Kau sekarang? Mengapa Hyukjaeku dan mengapa harus pada orang yang aku cintai. Aku mencintainya dan bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya dan meyakinkanMu aku mencintainya? Mencintai Hyukjae atas keberadaannya di dunia ini atas rahmatMu yang mengizinkannya untuk selalu bisa menatap hari esok bersamaku. Apa ini ujian? Kau menguji siapa? Aku? Hyukjaekah? Atau keluarga kami berdua? _

_Ku denguskan nafasku yang begitu berat. Banyak sekali karbondioksida yang ku hembuskan beserta kenyataan yang terlewati. _

_Emosiku semakin lama semakin terkikis. Merasakan dan berusaha mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan demi seseorang dalam pelukanku._

"_bagaimana ibu bisa bertahan? Jika putra bungsunya begitu rapuh seperti ini? Ini akan terasa lama jika kau merasakan lamanya kenyataan ini berlangsung. Hyukjae, begitu aku memanggilmu atas dasar segalanya. Percayakan semua ini pada kenyataan, mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan mereka hanya akan bisa beropini. Pada dasarnya, masalah ini akan kita jalani bersama. Tidak seperti dulu ketika aku begitu jauh darimu. Aku berjanji, ini tak akan lama lagi. Dan Tuanmu begitupun juga Tuanku akan memberi kita kebebasan untuk saling mencintai" ku edarkan pandanganku ketika aku mengatakannya. Sungmin-hyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian beranjak kearahku dan Hyukjae. Ikut memberi rasa nyaman untuk sang kekasihku yang kini masih menangis dalam beratnya luka yang ia rasakan dan yakini adanya. _

"_aku takut…masalah ini akan berlarut seperti tempo hari. Aku takut, ibu akan sangat kecewa padaku, aku takut, pandangan mereka semakin menghinaku, dan yang selalu menjadi traumaku adalah kekecewaanmu atas keadaan ini. Lee Donghae-ah, aku takut kau meninggalkanku" ucapnya sembari sesegukan dengan masih memelukku. _

_Mendengarnya membuatku tersenyum begitu tenang. Dia memang mencintaiku dan aku percaya atas apa yang ia rasakan padaku. Begitupula denganku. Aku sangat mencintainya_

"_kokohnya rumah di dasari oleh fondasi yang kuat. Kokohnya pohon di dasari akarnya yang menancap begitu dalam. Dan keberadaanku akan kokoh karena memang harus untuk melindungi kekasihku"_

_Sungmin-hyung mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kataku. Sembari mulai beranjak dan memberikan kami waktu untuk menyelesaikan dan membahas masalah ini berdua. Ini masalah kami, dan aku tak akan menjadi egois setelah melihatnya begitu terluka tanpa keberadaan bayangku._

_Perlahan, ku tarik tubuhnya menjauh dari pelukanku. Melepaskannya dari ketakutan dan traumanya. Aku menatap wajah sendunya dengan mata sebab dan hidungnya yang memerah. Air mata beserta air mukanya begitu jelas ku baca. Aku tersenyum, meminimalisir jarak diantara kami berdua._

_Mencium dan melumat bibir merahnya, memberikan kepercayaan dan kenyamanan secara lebih. Memberikan kekuatan dan kenyataan jika aku berada dan menemani kesendiriannya disini, dalam masalah ini, hingga pada akhirnya akan menepis segala keraguanku akan cintanya, cintaku dan kesempatan seorang Tuan yang bijaksana atas kesempatan sepasang bonekanya yang saling mencintai. Bukan sebagai sepasang tikus melainkan sepasang merpati._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_END_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

AN : Saya menulisnya penuh emosi. Jadi, maaf jika anda tak mengerti dengan alur yang saya buat. Sudahlah, tak ada masalah yang seperti ini. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Empet saya, saya hanya shipper! Selfish adalah suatu yang sah. Siapa yang tidak egois? Anda? Benarkah anda tidak egois? Hahaha, berpikirlah dua kali jika anda mengatakan diri anda tak egois. Seperti membalikkan telapak tangan? Mudahkah? Jika anda mengatakan iya, anda tak melihat bagaimana usaha dari saraf motori mengirimkan sinyal ke otak dan otak membalasya melalui saraf hingga saraf memberi gesekan untuk otot bekerja. Itu sulit apalagi dilakukan oleh seseorang yang lumpuh. Maka dari itu, jika anda hanya memberikan kami sebuah spekulasi instan maka ingatlah perjuangan yang berada di belakang.

Sekian dari saya. Jika fanfic ini hanya tampil untuk di bash dan di delete. Saya menerimanya asalkan anda memiliki dasar saya harus mendeletenya. Ini adalah satu-satunya fanfic yang saya ketik dengan emosi saya.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Saya merasa senang apabila anda yang menginginkan fic ini.

See you


End file.
